<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>First Haircut/Postrzyżyny by Iazarus_rising</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22442263">First Haircut/Postrzyżyny</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iazarus_rising/pseuds/Iazarus_rising'>Iazarus_rising</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, jaskier cuts geralt's hair, they soft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:14:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,343</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22442263</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iazarus_rising/pseuds/Iazarus_rising</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Geralt's hair gets tangled up beyond saving, Jaskier is the one who cuts it short.</p><p>What Jaskier did not expect was how good Geralt would look with the new haircut.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>614</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>First Haircut/Postrzyżyny</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jaskier has grown completely used to seeing Geralt covered in all kinds of filthy stuff. Mantikore guts? Check. Blood? Check. Mud? Check. Yennefer’s perfume? <i>Double check</i>.</p><p>So when the witcher comes into the room they have rented together at the inn, covered in weird, silvery threads and what looks like green goo, Jaskier is not exactly surprised. The smell is atrocious, sure, but after ten years of living on the road with Geralt, the bard just learned to roll with it.</p><p>At first Jaskier doesn’t even move from his seat. He’s propped up comfortably on their bed, the lute in his hands and his fingers running softly across the strings, producing a tune not quite consciously, his hair still wet from the bath he took mere minutes prior. It’s only when Geralt grunts does Jaskier switch his attention to the witcher.</p><p>He’s not a pretty sight.</p><p>His entire armour is covered with white, silky threads, hanging off of Geralt in all different places. There are spots of green slime, standing out against the black leather. And then there’s Geralt’s hair. The long, white hair the bard has formed a special affection for, helping Geralt groom it, looping it around his fingers when they lay next to each other in the evenings, that white hair, is tangled into knots, glued together with the threads.</p><p>“The bath is ready if you want to hop in.” Jaskier puts his lute down and looks at Geralt, his blue eyes twinkling in the dim-lit chamber. “What made you such a sorry sight, huh? Arachnomorphs?”</p><p>“Uhuh. And a bunch of kikimoras.” The witcher replies, trying to take off his armour in the process, but failing quite adorably if Jaskier’s opinion is of any value. The threads still stuck to Geralt’s body are limiting his movements, and so the man can’t really reach all the places he needs to unfasten before taking anything off. The bard lets out a short giggle, a wide smile blossoming on his face.</p><p>“Are you going to help me or are you just going to sit there and watch me struggle?” Geralt grumbles under his nose, irritated at pretty much everything and everyone.</p><p>“Well, now that you’ve asked nicely.” Jaskier answers and jumps off the bed, walking over to Geralt and working all the belts open with his slender fingers of a musician.</p><p>“How much did they pay you?” He asks, still working on the hoops of the armour.</p><p>“Enough to pay for a few more days.”</p><p>“Shouldn’t we hit the road again? You know, save some money before winter comes and you’ll have to go home?”</p><p>“Maybe. I haven’t decided yet.”</p><p>Jaskier unfastens the last buckle and smiles at his work, happy to lend a helping hand.</p><p>“Done. Do you need help with getting out of that or…?”</p><p>“No, I’m fine. Thanks.” Geralt says as he starts taking off the armour, piece by piece. Jaskier is a bit disappointed by the answer, but he resorts to leaning on one of the bed posts with his arms crossed across his torso, just observing as the witcher meticulously gets himself out of the outfit of steel.</p><p>Jaskier loves watching him do that. He loves observing the steady, practised movements of Geralt’s hands, the steel gone and more skin showing every passing second. The pale skin riddles with scars and scratches of all the different adventures in Geralt’s life, adventures Jaskier never dared to ask of, figuring that Geralt will tell them himself, once he is ready. The scars Jaskier has put his mouth to on so many occasions-</p><p>“Go and check if the water is still warm before you start drooling.” Geralt’s voice snaps Jaskier out of his voice. His lips form a small smile</p><p>“And what if it isn’t? You can always heat it up with one of those signs of yours. Which one is the fire one? Quen?”</p><p>“Igni. Go and check.”</p><p>“Geralt, I <i>know</i> it’s still warm. I got out of the water minutes before you walked through that door looking nasty as all devils.”</p><p>Geralt lets out an exasperated sigh. Which is something he finds himself doing quite often in the bard’s presence.</p><p>“Jaskier, please go and check before I throw you into the tub.”</p><p>“<i>Fine</i>.” Jaskier walks to the tub and puts his hand into the water. He frowns. “Um, it’s lukewarm.”</p><p>Geralt draws in a breath in preparation to say something, but Jaskier and his motormouth are quicker. The bard turns around on his heel and points his finger in Geralt’s direction, the sudden movement making the sleeves of his shirt flutter around his wrist.</p><p>“Don’t you say <i>I told you so</i> or you’re going to have to listen to me recite a hundred-verse long poem!”</p><p>Geralt closes his mouth immediately. He can take a Leshy on his own, sure, no problem. But a hundred-verse poem? Melitele spare him.</p><p>“Do your witcher magic and hop in. I’ll help you with the hair.”</p><p>“I don’t need help in washing my hair, Jaskier.”</p><p>Jaskier shoots him a pitiful look.</p><p>“Um, yes you do, sir White Wolf, you can’t see the state it’s in. <i>I can</i>.”</p><p>Geralt only grunts in response.</p><p>He walks up to the tub, puts his hand in the water and casts the sign from there. Steam hits him right in the face, and the liquid warms up immediately. Geralt steps into the wooden tub, sits down in the now hot water, and leans back against the wood. He closes his eyes and lets out a content hum.</p><p>Jaskier crouches down next to the tub, leveling his head with Geralt’s, his hands resting near the witcher’s head.</p><p>“Geralt.”</p><p>“Hm?”</p><p>“Are you <i>purring</i>?”</p><p>The witcher smiles.</p><p>“Don’t be stupid. Witchers can’t purr.”</p><p>“Well it sure sounded like you did. Can you imagine the ballad? The big, scary White Wolf starts purring while bathing with his beloved-.”</p><p>Geralt opens his eyes for a second and turns his head to face the bard.</p><p>“Weren’t you supposed to help me with the hair?”</p><p>“Ah, yes. Right.” Jaskier rolls up his sleeves and stands up. “So, by the look of all the knots and webs in your luscious white locks-”</p><p>“Jaskier, please.”</p><p>“I’m just saying disentangling it might hurt a bit.”</p><p>“Just get on with it.”</p><p>Jaskier puts his hands on Geralt’s shoulder blades, pushing into his flesh just a bit. The witcher responds to the touch and lowers himself in the bath, laying his head back and letting the water swallow his hair along with all of the gunk trapped in it.</p><p>Jaskier gets to work. He starts out at Geralt’s scalp, massaging it with care to get every piece of dirt out of there. He’s not even aware of it, but he starts singing quietly, a tune he once composed while on the road with Geralt. </p><p>The witcher lets himself to relax under Jaskier’s gentle touch, and a relaxed smile creeps onto his lips.</p><p>Jaskier, still singing, leans down and plants a single kiss on Geralt’s lips, his voice now muffled. Both of them smile into it, and, after a short while, Jaskier straightens himself again, breaking the sweet caress. He starts singing once again, this time a different tune.</p><p>Then he moves to the hair itself. The bard starts with attempts of getting the webs out of the strands, but it proves too sticky and too tangled up with the hair, so he resorts to disentangling the knots first. Jaskier brushes the hair out with his fingers, careful not to pull too much.</p><p>After a few minutes of war, he realizes the hair might just be beyond saving.</p><p>“Um, Geralt?” He says, voice unsure.</p><p>“Hm?”</p><p>“I don’t mean to worry you- I mean, I am definitely troubled, you know how much I love your hair, but…”</p><p>“But what?”</p><p>“I think it might be too… tangled to save it.”</p><p>“So?”</p><p>“I think I’ll have to cut it short.” Jaskier spits out the words quickly, on one breath.</p><p>There’s a moment of silence before Geralt answers.</p><p>“How short?”</p><p>“Um, judging by where the knots and the webs are, probably just slightly below your ear. Maybe down to your neck at the back.”</p><p>“Alright. Do you have shears?” Geralt seems unfazed by the reveal, which bothers Jaskier just a bit.</p><p>“Just alright? You won’t miss them?”</p><p>“It’s just hair, buttercup. It’ll grow back.”</p><p>“But I love your hair!”</p><p>“Jaskier, it will grow back. Do you have shears?”</p><p>“No, but I think I saw them around here somewhere. Give me a moment.” Jaskier dries his hands out against his pants and then embarks on a search, turning almost everything in the room on its head. He eventually finds the tool in one of the drawers, which, incidentally, is the last place he looks into.</p><p>He then goes back to the tub and presses into Geralt’s shoulder again, this time making the witcher get up to a sitting position. The bard then sets up a chair right next to the tub and grabs the first strand of Geralt’s hair.</p><p>“Ready?”</p><p>“Go ahead.”</p><p>Jaskier lowers his shears-bearing hand.</p><p>“Maybe we should go and find a barber? I’m in no way trained in hair-cutting, what if I cut your ear off by accident?”</p><p>“You have precise hands, you won’t harm me. Besides, I trust you, so just do what you have to do.”</p><p>Jaskier gulps loudly and then gets to work. White strands of hair litter the floor one by one, the view far from beautiful, the webs still sticking the locks together. The bard works his way forward, first cutting the hair off of the back of Geralt’s head. Now the strands just barely graze Geralt’s nape.</p><p>Then he moves to the witcher’s sides, and then to the front. Geralt ends up with just-below-eye-level length. Quite a big change.</p><p>Jaskier lets out a sigh.</p><p>“I think I’m done.” He stands up from the chair and lays the shears down.</p><p>“Thanks.” Geralt mumbles, and lets the water cover him for the last time before getting out of the bath. He dries himself with a a linen cloth and puts on some pants, all while Jaskier cleans up the mess he’s made with all the cutting.</p><p>Geralt turns to his armour, and moves it near the tub. He takes a stray cloth laying near the piece of furniture, wets it and then starts on cleaning the whole set, piece by piece, never missing a dirty spot. At some point Jaskier walks behind him and plants a kiss on Geralt’s shoulder.</p><p>When the witcher is done, it’s almost morning. His armour is in perfect condition, cleaned and dried, propped up against one of the walls. Jaskier has fallen asleep quite some time ago, as Geralt quickly realizes.</p><p>The witcher lies down on his side of the bed, careful to remain quiet as not to wake his partner. Jaskier’s hair is tousled, and his mouth is slightly open. Geralt doesn’t know if the bad talked in his sleep that night; he was too preoccupied with duties of his own. If he were to place a bet, though, he’d be almost sure Jaskier did utter at least a sentence that night.</p><p>Geralt reaches towards Jaskier’s face with his arm, gently moving the hair out of the man’s forehead with his fingers. The brown locks are soft to the touch, and Geralt smiles unconsciously.</p><p>Jaskier makes a soft snoring sound and then opens his eyes. </p><p>“Morning.”</p><p>“Mhm.” The bard responds, a lazy smile forming on his lips. He takes a good look at Geralt and suddenly his eyes twinkle with excitement. He props himself up to a sitting position so quickly Geralt is a bit taken aback.</p><p>“Oh gods, Geralt, I did a marvellous job. Have you seen yourself in a mirror?” Jaskier reaches for the witcher’s short hair, and his smile widens, a mischievous glint in those blue eyes of his. “Listen, if anyone refuses your company after this haircut? They’ll be daft. I thought I’d miss your old look, but Sweet Melitele, I only wish you’d cut your hair sooner!”</p><p>“Jaskier, I don’t want anyone’s company.”</p><p>Jaskier’s smile drops immediately. He takes his hand out of the white locks and lets it drop on the bed.They’ve been together, what, two years? And yet Geralt still says things like that. Things he knows hurt the bard, even though the musician denies it and tries to hide it behind a facade of jokes.</p><p>“Yeah, I know, you’ve told me. I don’t need anyone needing me and all of that.”</p><p>“Jaskier.”</p><p>“Hm?”</p><p>“I meant that I don’t want anyone’s company. Except for yours. You know that.”</p><p>Jaskier sighs loudly.</p><p>“Oh gods you know how to sweet talk a man, huh?”</p><p>“Look who’s talking.”</p><p>“Hey! It’s not my fault I am a being so wonderfully capable of love!” Jaskier protests, poking his finger into Geralt’s bare chest.</p><p>Geralt scoots closer and presses his lips to Jaskier’s temple, draping his arm over the bard’s body.</p><p>“How about you show me just how much?” The witcher purrs into the bard’s ear, and Jaskier’s lips split into a smile.</p><p>“You said witchers can’t purr.”</p><p>Instead of saying shut up, Geralt puts his lips on Jaskier’s, kissing him sweetly at first, then with increasing need and urgency. The bard lets his hands wander over Geralt’s hair, then they drop to his chest, tracing the scars carefully, gently. </p><p>Scars Jaskier’s fingers know by heart.</p><p>They do not leave the bed until sundown.</p><p>When they wake up the next morning, Geralt starts talking. He grabs Jaskier’s hand and guides it over all of the markings on his body. He tells him everything, in detail, and by the end of it, Jaskier can’t help himself. He’s overcome with emotion, with gratefulness, and he plants a nearly chaste kiss on Geralt’s lips.</p><p>“I love you.” Jaskier says, and it’s the first time these words leave his mouth.</p><p>“Come to Kaer Mohren with me. For winter.” Geralt says in response, and Jaskier knows it’s an <i>I love you</i> in its own right.</p><p>He nods.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hiya</p><p>postrzyżyny was basically a rite of passage in poland, where a boy would be considered a man after getting his hair cut for the first time. just thought it fit nicely with the theme</p><p>if you didn't know, in the wild hunt game there's an option to give geralt short hair, so that kind of started off that fic. also, it's kind of game geralt with show jaskier.</p><p>hope you enjoyed it! let me know what you think c:</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>